


Waygookin Got Married...

by Halo676



Category: Jay Park (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 우리 결혼했어요 | We Got Married
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo676/pseuds/Halo676
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Preston, friends with Jay Park and AOMG crew, gets signed to AOMG. Having already made it big in America and other English Speaking countries, she left her record company to go work with her friend. But, she isn't known yet in Korea and is still learning the language. Jay made sure she would be seen right away, by getting her on We Got Married. Now, the whole of Korea is going to see the white girl messing up her Korean and acting silly on the TV...Thanks Jay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mom, we've talked about this. I don't need anymore things for my house. I've already went shopping with Jay and Daniel and got things. Seriously, my house is stocked with things I don't need." She smiled and laughed, giving my brother his plate. 

"I know, it's just you haven't been this far from me for a long time. How did Jay and the guys ever convince you to move? My baby, going to Korea!" I shuffled my corn around. 

"Already living in Korea," Mark cut in. 

"Are you going to come back and visit lots?" Crawford's eyes looked at me and he pouted.

"Of course, just like when I go visit Chicago. I always come back to Seattle."

"Good, because my 8th birthday is in seven months and I want a BIGGGGGG present." I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I'll get you whatever you want, Ford." He smiled and went back to devouring his mashed potatoes. 

"What did your father say about this when you went to see him?" I rolled my eyes and my mom sat down, knowing this wasn't going to be good. 

"He told me I was being irrational and that I didn't need to go to Korea with my friends. Just because they're there doesn't mean I should be."

"He just has to warm up to the idea..." My mom reached for my hand. 

"He still hasn't warmed up to Mark and it's been 8 almost 9 years." Mark huffed in agreement and mom slapped his hand. 

"You are his only child, it's hard even for me."

"He also yelled about my education in the US and I told him that I have a year and only 5 classes. I'm transferring to Yonsei this semester. He was, over all, apposed to the idea." 

"He was apposed to you joining in AOM and look how far you've gotten with that. Look how far the boys got. If you didn't get a record deal, you would have already been in Korea." I rolled my eyes, B-boying, another thing my father was apposed to. That's why I like Mark. 

"Yeah, well, he can't control me 4,000 plus miles away. I'm 22." I ate the last piece of my steak and walked to put my plate into the sink. 

"You've finished packing right? When do I have to take you next week?" Mark walked over and put his away. 

"31st of October, and no, I haven't. I'm waiting for Jay to tell me how cold it is there. Speak of the devil..." My phone went off in my pocket and I answered the call. 

"Annyeong," 

"Annyeonghaseyo, please. And I'm you're Oppa."

"I am not calling you that, Park. Update?" 

"It's going to be like...in the 40's and 50's most of the time. Sweaters and coats. Also, I have some very exciting news for you." I raised my eyebrow and sat back down. 

"Coming from you, it doesn't sound good." 

"We have a line of variety shows for you to be on like Weekly Idol and Beetles Code."

"Cool-"

"Andarecordingcrewisgoingtomeetyouattheairporttofilmwegotmarried." I made a sound of confusion as he said it fast. 

"What was that? Talk slower. Jebal?"

"Are you apposed to long-term variety shows?"

"No, why?" It dawned on me, "What did you sign me up for?"

"You're getting married...Um...yeah..."

"What?! You got me in We Got Married?!"

"You're already being talked about here! It's to up your image in Korea! I know we've talked about your wife skills and eommaness with the guys, so we thought this was the best thing to do to really get you out there." 

"Why didn't you talk to my manager?"

"We did, he said it was really good that you got in. We don't know how it's going to play out, just don't make a fool of yourself." I groaned. 

"Park Jaebeom, why? Why, why, why?"

"Because I want to make you a world wide star! Please..."

"Like a can say no?" 

"Good," I could feel his happiness and relief, "Weekly Idol is on the 6th, Beetles code is on the 7th, and Problematic Men is on the 14th. There will be other stuff, but we haven't go the exact timings yet." I groaned for what seemed like the 15th time. 

"Why am I your friend?"

"Because you love me. Saranghaeyo." 

"나는 너를 좋아하지 않아- I don't like you." 

"Aww,  야비한 - meanie." 

"Annyeong."

"Bye, bye." I hung up the phone and my mom was looking at me expectantly. 

"Yes?"

"What's We got Married?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Terminal 3, Korean Air." I pointed it out on the GPS as Mark was getting closer to the airport.

"Is everything in Korean?" I nodded my head and texted Daniel who would be flying back with me.

"Nai-Nai said she's proud of you for learning it so easily. Though she's sad you don't call her to help you with Mandarin homework anymore." I laughed. 

"We need to visit them again."

"Well, you're closer than all of us, or will be."

"True, and I have to practice for variety shows." He let out a laugh.

"God, you have to be on those?"

"I'm going on China Running Man in the spring." He shook his head and turned into the airport lanes.

"I still think it's cool that you started learning Mandarin so you could talk to her. You really help her except your mom."

"It was either that Spanish, French, or German. I took the best choice. I was just in luck when you started dating mom."

"Mhm, is it all the way at the end?"

"Look for cameras and I bet you'll find it."

"Cameras?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"For We Got Married. And Daniel. Just look for the hyper Filipino who looks slightly older than me."

"Ok then...Here we are." He pulled over to the edge and a group of people walked over to the car. 

"That's the camera crew, act normal." I got out and grabbed by phone charger.

"Talk in Korea, please." The director said behind the camera. I nodded and bowed. 

"Anneyonghaseyo. Hello, Hello, Hello." I bowed to the whole group and went to get my luggage out of the car. My phone vibrated and I opened the picture from Daniel. 

 

_Danny: Dis you?_

 

Attached was a picture of the camera crew and I smirked before thinking of a way to confirm. 

"AOMG!" I yelled as loud as I could in a deep voice. The camera people seemed startled when he ran over a fast as he could. We did a "man hug" and he said hi to Mark before turning to the camera crew.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Daniel imnida." He bowed awkwardly and I stiffed a laugh.

"This is Daniel, or StepRoc. He's flying with me. **Can you go get a luggage thingy?** " 

"Wow descriptive," I rolled my eyes and he went inside to get one. I pulled the luggage out and slung my backpack around my shoulder. Mark shut the trunk and held his arms out. 

"Stay safe, or we're taking that trip to Huizhou sooner than you think." I laughed and hugged him back as Daniel surfed in on the luggage cart. 

Mark go tin the car and drove off as Daniel, the crew, and I walked into the Airport.  

"So, I'm not going to understand anything or anyone on this airplane and I only have you this time." 

"Followhae." We walked up to the check and I gave the lady my two luggage bags. 

"You've already paid for the extra bag, you're ID is fine, and you have a quick pass through security. Have a nice day." I smiled and nodded saying the same, before getting out of line. Daniel and I waited for the crew and they came back with a small camera for them and handed Daniel a camera. 

"If he could film like a vlog and get you're shots from his view that would be great. We're also separated on the plane so you can do that there, too." I nodded again and we walked to the security area. 

"Why do I have this camera?" Daniel whispered and I laughed.

"Vlog us doing stuff. It's fine if it's in English." I handed the lady my ticket, ID, and Passport and she gestured for me to walk through the vacant metal detector before I was given my things back. She did the same thing for Daniel and soon we were in line at Starbucks. 

"What are you going to get?" He turned the camera so it was look at me. 

"Carmel Apple Spice. God, this really shows how white I am." He laughed and I stepped forward in line. 

"Can I have a Medium Carmel Apple Spice and..."

"A Birthday cake pop and water." 

"Ok, that'll be 10.48." She looked up and her eyes widened at me. 

"H-h-hi. Oh my God." 

"Hi, what's your name?" 

"Leslie." I handed her 15 bucks  and she looked down, not saying anything. I smiled and took out a napkin. 

'Hey Leslie, 

You're cool, thanks for giving up drinks. It's a looooonnnnggg trip to SoKo. I love your hair by the way, it's so pretty. Well, bye :)

-Jessica Preston' 

She handed me back my changed and I pushed the napkin forward. Daniel waved and we walked to the other side to get our drinks and food. 

"A birthday cake pop, really?" He shrugged.

"They're delicious."

 

"Here is your first mission card." A pink envelope was handed to me and I opened it, looking over the Korean.

"Hello New Wife Jessica,

Today, you will text your husband. He doesn't know who you are and vise versa. Once you land at the airport, you will text to find each other. Once you do, you're virtual marriage will begin. Have a safe flight!" I read.

" **What's is say?** " Daniel asked looked at the writing. 

" **I have to text my new husband and find him at the airport tomorrow.** " At the bottom was a number and I typed it in. 

"Nampyeon." Daniel read and rolled his eyes. I hit him and set the phone on my lap. 

"I was taught that the man had to text first, so I will wait."

" **Now I wish I knew Korean..** " The phone vibrated on my leg and I picked it up, almost squealing. 

"Hello, my wife. :)" I awed before typing back. 

"Hello my handsome husband..." I pressed send and sat like a school girl, waiting for his reply. 

 

_I don't want to know who you are until I meet you. Pinky promise you won't look at the news tomorrow?_

 

_My pinky for you...._

I sent a picture of my pinky and at the point Daniel zoned out. He couldn't understand anything. 

 

 _My pinky-_ A picture of his was sent as well. I laughed. 

 

_So...When's your birthday? Is it close?_

 

 _I see what you're doing, sneaky one. You're trying to figure out who I am, I'm not telling you. But, I was born in 1992._ Oh he's older than me!

 

_29051993_

 

_'93 liner. Ohhhhhh. Interesting._

 

_Quite. Hmmmm. 1992..._

 

_Like Sherlock~_

 

_SHINee?_

 

_Oh Im so cureeus...._

 

 _I'm curious on how to spell curious, hmmm._ I smiled at my text in English. This was sure to confuse him. 

 

_English!?_

 

_Yep. 6 languages._

 

_Omo. My wife is smart!_

 

_No, no! Haha._

 

_Ah, I like talking to you, but I have to go practice._

 

_Oh, right! You're in Korea! Yes, go practice for you're fans. If you practice, does that mean you're an idol?_

 

_O.O I will go practice, for my fans. Are you my fan?_

_We have yet to see-_

 

"Hello, and welcome to Korean Air, we will start our boarding right now with group 1. Group one." 

 

_I hope to see you tomorrow~_

 

_As do I :)_

 

"Dude," I kicked Daniel and he shot up, "Time to board."

 

 

 


End file.
